


Who Thought the Devil Could Be Cuddly?

by LaythK



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, F/M, Lucifer Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaythK/pseuds/LaythK
Summary: [Post-S4] Chloe and Lucifer have a heart to heart some time after she find out he wasn't lying. Some fluff and cuddles, as the title implies.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 45





	Who Thought the Devil Could Be Cuddly?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Perfect by Ed Sheeran while writing this, it's part of the inspiration for the feelings and vibes that this story features. Consider it a soundtrack of sorts if you want. I do have Chloe wearing the same outfit from the end of S5E06 (as much as I could tell, anyway. Lighting made it a little tough to make out some details), but this doesn't really fall before or after any particular event we see on screen, beside being generally post-season-four.
> 
> Tell me what you think of the characterisation, all feedback is welcome. Always room to improve!
> 
> Chapter Two coming very, very soon. Still working out cuddly times ^-^  
> Gonna be a lot longer too. This is just the appetiser.

Lucifer was sat at his piano above Lux, the high rises of Los Angeles and the bustling streets gently illuminating the penthouse through the massive windows. Atop the piano sat a whisky tumbler and a crystal ashtray with a lit cigarette, its smoke slowly billowing upwards.

As was becoming very common, he was deep in thought, letting his fingers move deftly and skillfully over the keys, playing a tune he had learned many centuries earlier - a comforting and familiar melody easy to fall into rhythm with while his conscious mind drifts off.

He is so entranced as he plays that he does not register the faint chime of the elevator behind him. Chloe steps out into the penthouse and makes her way slowly to where Lucifer is sat, taking in the serene music, heeled boots clicking on the floor. She was wearing her hair down, bangs covering her forehead, and was dressed in black leggings and a red shirt slightly puffed at the shoulders.

"Lucifer," Chloe called out lowly as she made her way behind him.

Startled at her appearance, Lucifer moved his fingers away from the piano and turned around to look at her, his words stumbling and shaky as he replied.

"Chloe. What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just... surprised, is all."

"I just wanted to see you tonight. You were a little distant at the precinct today, and I... missed you," Chloe replied.

Lucifer was taken aback at her words. He was still coming to terms with the fact that she loved him for _him_ , and not as some divine manipulation to rob her of free-will. Her coming all the way to his home for no particular reason besides missing him was a surreal occurrence no matter how often it happened, and his facial expression at hearing this reflected this. Chloe immediately caught on to the apprehensiveness.

"Still can't believe I actually care for you? That I can _dare_ to love the Devil?" There was no aggression in her tone, just care and concern; a desire to forever quash that insecurity within him.

Lucifer considered her words for a moment before speaking. "When you say it like that, I can't help but feel foolish for doubting your sincerity. It has just never happened to me that someone seeks me out not for a deal or favour, but merely for my company."

Chloe appreciated the novelty of the situation from his perspective, even though she couldn't fathom what an eternal life was like. To have lived through all the ages, watching civilisations grow and die, all in between ruling over a wretched underworld against his will.

She took a more steps forward before slowly sliding to his side at the piano. She tentatively placed her hand on her lower thigh, moving her face sideways to look at him as he stared off to the side.

"Obviously I can't expect you to change centuries of conditioning overnight, but I just want you to trust me when I tell you that I am sticking by you. For whatever reason, to whatever end, fate - or perhaps your father - brought us together. But that doesn't mean that what I feel for you isn't real. What I do know is that we are better together, that we are good for each other. I want you to let me in, to communicate with me. I want _us_ to let each other in, to communicate with each other."

Brought back from his trance at hearing her words, he was now looking straight at her, eyes radiating warmth and love as his face relaxed. The reminder of her feelings, her willingness to stand by him and to let him stand by her, empowered Lucifer and reinvigorated his jaded heart.

"I trust you, Detective. Chloe. I want this for us, too."


End file.
